Victoria's Arms
by Inanis Incedeco
Summary: Leliana: Using Theology to Get Into my Warden's Pants Since 9:30 Dragon.


_A_ _uthor's Note: Was written a prompt on Tumblr: Leliana uses Theology to get into her Warden's Pants._

 _My Sister challenged me to see who could write more in an hour, and I wrote this for that. I won. :D_

 _If you want to prompt me with anything, please feel free to leave a_ _review or send me a PM or search for greyassassin24 on Tumblr and click on the Prompts tab._ _._

"Hey." Mara turned when she heard Leliana's voice, and smiled when she saw her wife.

"Hey." A smile painted her lips and she giggled when she saw Leliana's salacious smile. "How are you today, sweet girl?"

"Goood." Her voice is slow and teasing, and Mara laughed again as strong, soft hands enveloped her waist, pulling her closely, and lips met her neck.

She pushed Leliana away a little, slipping around in her arms and met her face to face. "And just what is going through that pretty little head of yours?"

Leliana giggled, and kissed Mara on the nose. "You make me smile."

"I'm glad." Their lips met, and they both smiled. "But I am busy." Her voice wasn't adamant, more of a tease for her wife, and Leliana giggled once more.

"Is that so?" She teased, holding Mara close to her, not letting her grip loose, and the mage smiled.

"I'm afraid so, My Divine." The tittle made them both smile. They both knew that being so formal wasn't typical, and that it was more of a tease for Leliana. Mara was playing hard to get.

"Hmm." Her voice was teasingly thoughtful, as though she were contemplating the new information. "Well I'm afraid that you work for me, my dearest. So I hereby order you to take the evening off."

"Oh, do you now?" She quirked an eyebrow, folding her arms with a salacious smile. "And how do you expect to rebuilt the Chantry with that attitude?"

Leliana shook her head. "I don't expect you to do that all by yourself, my love. I require your help to... relax. Your Most Holy commands you."

"Oh no." She said, shaking her head. "I'm afraid that pulling the authority card doesn't work on me like it does for you."

Leliana laughed, trying to wrap her wife in her arms once more, but Mara shook her off playfully. "Oooh, going against orders now, are we?"

"I always was bad at following orders, I'm afraid." She folded her arms, closing off her body language. "Although I seem to remember that works well on you."

Leliana giggled again at the memory of how her wife would pull the authority card on her during the Blight."I'm afraid that I hold all of the authority now, my sweet, and I hereby order you into my quarters."

Mara shook her head again. "I have work to do for you, lover girl. I have the Maker's work to do, not counting how this is so unholy our union is supposed to be, my sweet."

Leliana laughed, "Oh, and love is unholy now?"

"Between two women? I believe it's supposed to be, yes."

Leliana sighed, and shrugged her shoulders. "Mara, you know how much I hate hearing that. You are my wife, my princess, my soul. The Chant of Light does not condemn our relationship and our love, only stupid men in large robes with thick noses looking down on us. But I'm the Divine of the Chantry, and our love is now completely authorized."

"I don't think that you have authority over the Maker, my dear."

"Is that a challenge?" Leliana raised an eyebrow. "We are married in the eyes of the Maker, you know."

"And I dare you to find any sort of Orlesian judge who would recognize the marriage between the Most Holy, Her Perfection, and an Apostate mage."

Leliana sighed again. "Andraste loved Maferath, in the physical world, and she loved the Maker in her heart as well." She wrapped her arms around Mara, and this time her wife didn't resist at all, instead embracing her love. "I love you with all of my heart, but I also love the Maker. Our hearts don't have limits on them, they don't just run out of room. They have enough room for everyone and everything."

Mara smiled, and held Leliana close in her arms. "I love how smart you are." She kissed Leliana on the lips, very gently. "You have thought this through too much." Her voice was light and gentle, letting Leliana know she was teasing her.

"Too much?" She giggled, lifting a hand to cup Mara's cheek. "My love, I've thought about you every moment every since we met, and I will never have thought too much about how much I love you."

She giggled deep in her throat and leaned up, kissing Leliana once more. "Oh, my dear sweet heart." She held her closely, and pressed their hearts together, entwining their bodies. "You mean everything to me. I love you with all my heart."

Leliana kissed her back, with all the sweetness in her heart, slowly lifting her wife and hooked Mara's legs over her hips, levelling their eyes.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, my angel." She kissed Mara's neck sensually, feeling the warmth of her lover's skin, and their eyes met, both of their eyes locked firmly on one another.

"Are you worried?" Mara murmured after a moment of meeting the streaks of lightning that she could see in the piercing blue of Leliana's eyes. "You're overturning millenia of traditions, and stepping on a lot of toes with what you're doing."

Leliana shook her head. "No." Her voice was warm and thick, like honey. "What I'm doing is for the best of every single person in Thedas, and I don't fear doing the right thing." She hiked her wife up a little more, keeping her up in her arms. "And besides, I have you. You've faced down not just one, but two Archdemons in your life, not to mention the Architect, those Golems, Darkspawn, Demons, Dragons, entire nations..."

"I'll protect you." She affirmed. "I swear, love, I will protect you to my last breath."

"Then I have nothing to fear." She smiled with those snow white teeth. "In fact, I'm curious if you would be my Right Hand."

Mara thought for a moment. "Cassandra doesn't want to do it anymore?"

Leliana shrugged. "She hasn't said anything. In fact, I believe she'll be happy to fill the position if I ask it of her, considering our history together." There was a fierceness in Leliana's eyes, and it made her wife shiver. "But I trust you more with my life than her, if you would."

For a moment, she thought, and then Mara shook her head very slowly. "Leliana, I love you with all of my heart, and I don't need some special title to protect you. Ask Cassandra to fill the position, and find a new Left Hand. Then you will have three people protecting you onto the death."

"Are you sure?"

Mara nodded, and smiled. "Yes. With all the people who will want you dead after you changes to the Chantry, I want as many people protecting you as possible."

Leliana smiled, and kissed her wife. "Then it is decided. Now," She purred. "Speaking of under the table deals... I believe I came to you for something other than a lession in faith..."

Her wife giggled, and held her closely. "Alright, you Perfection. You've succeeded. Take me to your fancy quarters, dearest."

Leliana bent very suddenly, hooking an arm under her wife's legs and another around her neck, sweeping Mara into her arms, and she laughed, low and rough.

As Leliana carried her off, Mara giggled. "Did you really just use Theology to seduce me?"


End file.
